<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Heist by TealdedCrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131773">Midnight Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealdedCrown/pseuds/TealdedCrown'>TealdedCrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Mischievous Suga, Pining, Trapped In A Closet, Volleyball Dorks in Love, smitten Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealdedCrown/pseuds/TealdedCrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara's hand stilled in the back of his neck. “So you think I look like a saint, huh?”, he asked teasingly. Daichi couldn't see anything, but he could feel the boy's smug smile, way too familiar to need any help picturing it. </p>
<p>“Don't let it go to your head”, he grunted. Sugawara laughed again, this time muffling the sound on Daichi's shoulder. He felt the warm breath through the fabric, soft strands of platinum hair brushing his cheek. The sound of Suga's giggles, although soft and hushed, filled the closet. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I can feel you blushing”, whispered Sugawara between giggles. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or, alternatively, Suga being his mischievous self and Daichi being incapable of denying him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iwa-chan">Iwa-chan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¿See, Daichi?”, giggled Suga in a hushed tone. “I told you it’d be fine!”</p><p>Daichi stepped forward, ready to do whatever was necessary to shut his friend up, but Suga only skipped away gleefully before spinning around a couple times, arms open wide as if to show Daichi their surroundings. Refusing to embolden his friend any further by chasing him around the school grounds, Daichi brought a finger to his mouth, shushing him as loudly as his courage allowed -which wasn’t very loud, much to his own disappointment. After glancing around again to check -for the millionth time- that they were, indeed, alone, the boy glared at Suga with all the power of the caffeine and adrenaline coursing through his body -even if he’d known from the start Suga was the only one immune to his captain’s authority. Or any authority, for that matter. Daichi supposed that was the reason he’d reached out and asked for his help, after all. </p><p>His friend skipped away again, muffling his laughter. “Uuuh, scary”, he whispered mockingly as the only acknowledgement to Daichi’s most intimidating glare. Daichi wanted to be mad, he really did, because even if this sutionation was his own fault it was Suga who had come up with this ludicrous plan -and it was Suga who had wielded his enthusiastic smile and shining eyes against him to convince him to take it into action. But, just as he couldn’t say no to him short of an hour ago, he couldn’t say no now, even if his reckless behaviour could very well earn them both a suspension.</p><p>Daichi sighed in resignation. No, he could never be angry at Sugawara. He could very well be angry at himself for being so weak, though. Slapping his cheeks with both hands -and stilling afterwards to check if anyone had heard-, Daichi caught up with his friend, who was still hopping around while playing him no attention. The boy was still in his pyjamas, pastel blue and dotted with clouds, with only a loose hoodie protecting him from the cold night air. Daichi himself felt the chill air prickling what little skin he had exposed, but Suga didn’t seem to mind: standing where he was, hopping happily amongst giggles with a bright smile illuminating his face, the moonlight shone over his silver hair in a heavenly hue -straight out of a dream, as far as Daichi was concerned. Or a really, really beautiful nightmare. </p><p>The latter, most likely.</p><p>“<em>Please </em> be quiet, Suga”, Daichi asked the boy, almost pleading. “This is serious”.</p><p>Sugawara nodded solemnly, a smile still on his face. How his friend wasn’t worried about the consequences of breaking into -no, sneaking into school, Daichi had no idea. Asahi had taken the keys earlier today though, so they had no choice. </p><p>After looking both ways with incredible seriousness Suga tiptoed ahead, rushing to hide behind a new column before poking his head out and scanning for people in every direction. With his hand out like a visor and his eyes dramatically narrowed, Daichi was pretty sure he was putting on a show just to make fun of him. As if on cue, the boy turned his head around and, with his face as serious as ever, gave Daichi a volleyball signal.</p><p>What a dork.</p><p>However, and as much of a fool his friend was making out of him, Daichi would much rather the mockery be silent, so he sighed -again- before rushing besides Sugawara, who nodded smugly before offering a thumbs up.</p><p>“Is that what spies do, now?”, whispered Daichi before he could stop himself, lips curling in a smile.</p><p>Suga arched an eyebrow. “I was thinking of us as thieves -catwoman style and all-, but whatever floats your boat, James Bond”. Daichi huffed. “Although”, Suga continued, “for such a law abiding citizen as you, there isn’t much difference between them, is there?”</p><p>And there it was again. Suga would <em> never </em> stop making fun of his aspirations as a police officer. </p><p>“Now that I think about it, though”, continued the boy thoughtfully, “you aren’t quite the paragon of lawfulness anymore, huh? Imagine the headlines”, he added, lifting his palms in the air to empathise the imaginary letters, “<em> Dark Secrets Revealed: How Tokyo’s Chief of Police was a Teenage Delinquent </em>”.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t dragged me here!”, whispered Daichi a bit louder than he intended, pink dusting his ears. Sugawara just laughed. </p><p>“Now now, Mr. Bond, we’re only delinquents if we get caught!” </p><p>And with another melodramatic gesture, the boy sneaked away towards the next column. </p><p>Following him -and, although Daichi would never admit it, entertaining him in his antics-, the boys reached the gymnasium. Sugawara waited next to the door, back against the wall and eyes shining with excitement. Shaking his head, Daichi took the key out of his pocket -and thank god he’d kept a copy when he’d started allowing the first years to stay after practice for some extra training and lock the gym themselves. </p><p>A strong grip on his shoulder stopped him before he could enter the key. </p><p>“Hey, there, Bond”, whispered Sugawara. “The door is quite noisy, remember?”</p><p>Ah, shit. The door was indeed quite noisy, and he did indeed <em> not </em> remember. <em> Maybe because he’d never had any reason to open it quietly </em>, he thought, letting himself briefly question how his friend had taken notice of this fact. </p><p>“Hey, I’m just observant”, protested Sugawara as if privy to his thoughts. “Going unnoticed sometimes is good- not all of us walk around with enough confidence to rob a bank, you know”.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“It’s just an expression”, said Sugawara with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Now, do you know how to open the door quietly, or not?” Suga’s eyes were sharper now, eyebrow raised and posture demanding. Daichi shook his head.</p><p>“Here”, said Sugawara as he snatched the keys from his hand. Daichi couldn’t help but stare at the boy as he leaned into the lock, pale fingers working deftly and face contorted in a frown, tongue darting over his upper lip in concentration. A few seconds later Suga pushed the door in with a gentle touch, Daichi’s keys back in his hand. Sugawara smiled at him expectantly.</p><p>“That was… good”, Daichi admitted, refusing to give Suga any more praise for his illicit activities. It must have been enough though, because his friend beamed. </p><p>“Right?”, whispered Suga excitedly as he skipped into the gym, opening the door just enough to let Daichi sneak in behind him. “Almost there!”, whispered the boy as they stumbled in the dark, the moonlight pouring from the windows only enough to mark their silhouettes.</p><p>Thank god they were almost done. Daichi had no idea how they’d gotten this far before getting caught.</p><p>And, of course, fate had to prove him right. </p><p>A loud <em> clunk </em> resonated outside the gym, followed by curses and exclamations. The boys went completely still, looking at each other for a fraction of a second. Then, in sync, both bolted towards the storage room, Sugawara taking Daichi’s keys again to open this new lock. The boy must have been nervous though, because a curse escaped his lips as he bumbled with the metal.</p><p>“Let me”, grunted Daichi as he took over, opening the door with a loud squeak that reverberated in their bones. They heard more sounds from the outside, knuckles banging on the door to the gymnasium -a door that slid open as a confused voice muttered “hello?”</p><p>Without missing a beat, Daichi ushered himself and Suga into the storage room, scanning the place. <em> Brooms, buckets, a sink. Bags -oh, his bag </em> -before he could reach for it, Suga was already tugging him to the left, pushing him towards -no, <em> into </em> something -Suga pushed himself against Daichi too, and what little light had poured in from the windows disappeared as a soft <em> clack </em>marked the closing of doors.</p><p>A closet. </p><p>Suga’s hand covered his mouth, cold from the night air. Daichi could feel his own wavy breath against their skin, burning hot in comparison, and Sugawara’s softer breathing somewhere close to his neck. Adrenaline was flooding his veins, and he could feel every hair on his body, every change in the air and every little noise from inside and outside the closet -including his and Suga’s heart, beating frantically to the same rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> Bum, badum bum, badum bum. </em>
</p><p>Pressed together against wood, the boys stood still. The man must have heard them, because he opened the storage room door and peeked inside. “Hello?”, asked the man reluctantly. “Anyone there?”. Daichi held his breath, wishing their hearts to beat more quietly. Despite the cold he’d felt outside, he could feel himself starting to sweat, jacket too tight around his chest and too warm for he closet. <em> Had they been caught? </em>He focused on Suga’s hand, ice cold and firm on his mouth. </p><p>As footsteps approached, Daichi’s hand instinctually gripped Suga’s hoodie. His friend let out a deep breath, slow and careful to make as little noise as possible. Daichi felt it over his shoulder, his neck, his collarbone. Compared to the heated temperature of his body, it felt refreshing.</p><p>“‘Just the janitor”, whispered Sugawara, his voice so hushed the words were almost inaudible, even against his ear. Daichi nodded imperceptibly, but didn’t let go. <em> Just the janitor </em>.</p><p>The man mumbled something as his footsteps moved around the room. Sugawara was pressing him against the back of the closet, almost like he could make them melt through it and disappear if the man decided to open it. Hyperaware, Daichi could feel his shoulder blades hurt against the surface, the muscles in his arms start to go numb as he refused to let them relax. With his legs entangled in Suga’s and the boy’s body pressed against his own, he wondered how he was still standing. Because there was no space left to fall, he guessed. He wasn’t claustrophobic, but every breath seemed more shallow than the last, the air growing thicker with every second, more suffocating.</p><p>Suga’s arm, caught between them, moved up to rest on his chest. It was a gesture of comfort, but Daichi’s heart jumped, racing even faster. His grip on Sugawara’s hoodie tightened. </p><p>Outside, the man rummaged around the room, wood and metal rustling as objects were moved. Finally, he picked something up, footsteps heading towards the door before disappearing outside of the room. </p><p>The boy felt the tension melt through his body. </p><p>“Daichi”, whispered Suga against his ear. “He’ll be back to return whatever he took. He’s probably cleaning the gym or something”.</p><p>The boy realized he was pushing against his friend, who kept them from falling out through wooden doors. Daici let his weight rest against the back of the closet again, the back of his head bumping against the wood in an ever so quiet <em> thud </em>. His shoulder blades ached in protest. He could feel his skin shiver in cold sweat despite the heat enveloping them. He wished he hadn’t changed into autumn clothing, like Suga. Or maybe he needed a thicker coat.</p><p>“Daichi, relax”, whispered Suga again. He seemed pretty relaxed himself, his heartbeat slower than Daichi's and his breath a breeze in the boy's skin. With only a closet door between them and detention, Daichi had no idea how he managed to remain this calm. </p><p>“'Can't”, he whispered in response, breath catching in his throat. He could feel the lack of air, replaced by cold and heat and something thicker. </p><p>Suga moved the hand that had been resting on Daichi's chest, running his fingers through the back of his neck, lost in dark hair. Somehow, it helped Daichi deepen his breaths. </p><p>“You're burning hot”, whispered Suga. </p><p>Daichi scoffed. “Tanks”. He heard Suga's giggles, lips brushing against the skin of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“<em>Cold </em>?”, asked the boy, incredulous. </p><p>Daichi didn't know anymore. “Yeah”, he said anyway. Suga pressed himself more against him, something Daichi had thought impossible. It was strangely gentle, though. Comfortably uncomfortable, soft and careful in such a tight space. </p><p>Realizing he was still gripping Sugawara's hoodie, he let go of the fabric, sliding his arm behind the boy to hug his lower back. </p><p>“Better?”, asked Suga. </p><p>Daichi nodded. His friend curled his fingers on the boy's hair. It must have felt short and raspy, Daichi thought, but Suga didn't seem to mind. The sensation of fingertips softly brushing against the skin of his neck was soothing, but it also made his nerves spike, for some reason. He was aware of every touch, felt every little shift and movement of Suga's fingers. </p><p>“If you don't relax, you're gonna end up with cramps”, pressed his friend. Daichi knew he was right, but he really couldn't help it. The idea of getting cramps in such a tight space, where he couldn't move or make any noise, only served to fuel his nerves. Sugawara must have felt his muscles tensing, because he let out a soft sigh. </p><p>“You know, I feel like many people would be excited to be stuck in such a small space with a beauty like me”, joked Suga in a whisper. </p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes on instinct, even if his friend couldn't see. “That's because they don't have to put up with your antics all day, like I do”, he responded. </p><p>“<em>Excuse me </em> ”, protested Sugawara, “but I'm a <em> saint </em>”. </p><p>Daichi shook his head, holding in a laugh. “You may look like one, but you're way too evil”. </p><p>Sugawara's hand stilled in the back of his neck. “So you think I look like a saint, huh?”, he asked teasingly. Daichi couldn't see anything, but he could feel the boy's smug smile, way too familiar to need any help picturing it. </p><p>“Don't let it go to your head”, he grunted. Sugawara laughed again, this time muffling the sound on Daichi's shoulder. He felt the warm breath through the fabric, soft strands of platinum hair brushing his cheek. The sound of Suga's giggles, although soft and hushed, filled the closet. </p><p>“Oh my god, I can feel you blushing”, whispered Sugawara between giggles. </p><p>Daichi felt heat rising through his neck. If he wasn't blushing before, he sure was now.  “I'm not-”</p><p>“Your heart is also beating faster”, added Sugawara. He rested his head on Daichi's shoulder, cheek against his neck. On his burning skin, the boy was brisk. It felt nice. </p><p>“I like it”, mumbled Suga. His hand pressed tighter against the back of Daichi's neck, his other hand coming to meet it. Daichi held Sugawara tightly too, both arms hugging his lower back. </p><p>“Yeah”, he said. There was nothing else he wanted to add. Suga must have thought the same, because the boys remained in this position, holding each other tightly inside the closet, Suga's head resting on his shoulder and his own head resting on his friend's. He focused on the softness of the boy's body, even if layers of clothing separated their skins, his fluffy hair silky on his neck and his arms grabbing him tightly, refusing to loosen the embrace. </p><p>The janitor did return, although Daichi wasn't sure how much time had passed. The boys refused to move, having melted into each other's comfort for too long to want to pull apart. This time, as Daichi felt their heartbeats rush in unison, he did not fall short of breath, Suga's soothing cool keeping everything inside the closet from suffocating him. </p><p>The janitor left, eventually, and the boys stayed as they were for a bit longer. Daichi felt himself dozing off as sleep threatened to take over. </p><p>“Hey, Dai?”, asked Sugawara at some point. His voice was still just a whisper, although Daichi didn't need any more to make out the words muttered against his ear. “'Think we can come out now”, he added, words dragged and heavy with sleep. </p><p>“Mhm”, he mumbled. With more effort than he'd thought he'd need, he lifted his head from Sugawara's, letting his arms slide away from the boy's back. </p><p>His friend seemed to protest at the lack of contact. “Suga, you’re the one closest to the door”, reminded Daichi softly.</p><p>“Right”. Untangling his hands from Daichi’s hair, Sugawara twisted his body to open the door as quietly as possible. His left arm, who had fallen to Daichi’s side, grabbed onto his coat.</p><p>“Dai?”, mumbled Suga as they stepped outside, movements drowsy but careful. “I think we just came out of the closet”.</p><p>Daichi stifled a laugh. Moonlight now shed through the windows, its soft light falling over the room. Still standing only inches apart, hand gripping his coat, Daichi looked at Sugawara. His eyes were half lidded, pewter lashes brushing his cheeks, and his lips were curved in a lazy smile. On his head, and covered in a hue of moonlight, his silver hair laid unruly and disheveled. He looked beautiful.</p><p>“Alright, let’s head home”, whispered Daichi, fondness coating his voice. Sugawara nodded. “Your bag”, he reminded. </p><p>Right. He couldn’t forget about it now.</p><p>Grabbing his bag, with Sugawara following drowsily, hand still on his coat, Daichi walked towards the door. He pushed the handle, but it didn’t bulge. He tried again, a little strongly. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He fished for his keys, trying to silence the rattling of metal. </p><p>Then the realization hit him.</p><p>“Oh, shit”, he muttered. Suga lifted his gaze, questioning.</p><p>“It’s locked”, admitted Daichi. <em> It’s locked </em>. And it couldn’t be opened from the inside, as he very well remembered now. </p><p>Suga had to process it for a few seconds before his eyes opened wide in realization. Daichi felt dread coursing through his body, weighing down on his arms and legs, pressing against his chest. They couldn’t be stuck. It was the middle of the night, and they’d snuck in, and-</p><p>“Well,'' said Suga, interrupting his thoughts, “it was a good idea to come in my pyjamas after all”.</p><p>Daichi looked at him, blinking in confusion.</p><p>Suga quirked his lip in a cheeky smile, lifting his hands up as he shrugged. “You can’t be thinking about calling Asahi <em> now </em>, can you?” </p><p>Daichi stuttered. “But-”</p><p>“No buts”, insisted Sugawara. He seemed awake enough now, voice sharp and focused and eyes gleaming. “I’ll text Shimizu to bring us the uniforms, because Asahi will be panicking all night if he learns about what we did. We can shower after practice, here at school. Besides, asking him to sneak into school and break us out of the storage room? He’d call Nishinoya for help, who’d call Tanaka, and they’d get us all caught. Asahi wouldn’t be able to sleep for months from the guilt”. </p><p>Daichi didn’t really like how much sense that made. Sugawara could be awfully convincing, when he wanted to. He let out a deep breath.</p><p>“They’re gonna be laughing at us for years to come”, sighed Daichi.</p><p>Sugawara smiled. “That we can agree on. Although only behind our backs, if you give them that captain look of yours”, added the boy with a smirk.</p><p>Daichi felt a sting of guilt on his chest. “I’m one hell of a captain, huh?” <em> Stuck in school with his vice. </em></p><p>Suga’s smile fell, and Daichi was already expecting the hit that came seconds after. The boy did not hold back. “Say that again, Sawarmura, and you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight!”, huffed Sugawara, glaring at him with a curl on his lips.</p><p>Daichi scratched the back of his neck. “Right, sorry”, he mumbled. This was no time to start wallowing in self pity. Smiling at his friend, he added, “I’m pretty sure we’ll both be sleeping on the floor either way, though”.</p><p>Suga’s smile grew wide. “We’re staying, then?”</p><p>Daichi shrugged his shoulders. “Might as well. We’ve come this far, after all”. </p><p>His friend jumped in the spot, clapping his hands. “Sleepover!” he exclaimed, smile blindingly bright. Seeing the enthusiasm shining in his eyes, Daichi thought perhaps getting locked in hadn’t been such a catastrophe.  </p><p>“Don’t be so loud, though”, he reminded gently, watching as Sugawara buzzed around the room collecting things from drawers and shelves. His friend offered only a wink in return. Ten minutes later, the boys had fashioned a relatively comfortable sleeping space out of two mats and several towels. </p><p>“You sure you won’t be cold, though?”, asked Sugawara again. “You were shivering inside the closet”.</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “‘Just the nerves”, he assured. He wasn’t completely sure that was true, though. “Besides, we’ve attained a lot of towels to bury ourselves in”, he added as he saw Suga squinting in suspicion.</p><p>Suga seemed to accept it, nodding solemnly. “Like a crow nest”, he stated, pride in his voice.</p><p>Daichi stifled a laugh. “I thought we were thieves”, he teased, “not birds”.</p><p>“Well, we can be both. Actually,” he added on a second thought, “leave the feathered crime to me. I think James Bond fits you better”.</p><p>“I’d rather not have to arrest you, though”, laughed Daichi. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t think you could, Mister Bond”. A wink accompanied the snarky remark. </p><p>Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, smiling smugly. “I do like a challenge”.</p><p>Suga giggled as he threw himself over the pile of towels on the mats. “Since I’m the crow, then”, he said, voice coming from under the fabric, “I get to keep the nest all for myself, don’t I?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!”, laughed Daichi as he threw himself on top of Suga, burying the boy in their makeshift bed. </p><p>Suga let out a yelp of surprise. “Daichi! You’re crushing me!”</p><p>The boy only made himself more comfortable on top of his friend. “Too bad. I have no sympathy for criminals.”</p><p>Beneath him, Suga stopped wiggling. “Kinda comfy, actually”, he said softly. “Warm.”</p><p>Daichi hadn’t thought about it, but the boy <em> was </em> still in his pyjamas. He had to be cold. The captain rolled over to Suga’s side, who let out a noise of protest. “C’mon, get under the blankets. Properly”, he added, seeing as Suga only dove deeper in the nest.</p><p>“Ughh.” Despite the complaint, his friend complied. “I’m coold”, he whined from under the blankets, silver hair and baby blue popping out from the white cocoon. </p><p>“Right, right.” Taking off his coat, Daichi dug himself into the bed too, finding Suga and cuddling up to him. He put his arms around the boy, holding him tight and pressing against his back as to try and shield him from the chilly air. Having made sure to leave some space over their heads to be able to breathe without a problem, both boys laid now in the middle of a very disarrayed burrow. Daichi waited for a few seconds, feeling Suga’s cold skin return to normal temperature as his breath calmed down. “Better?”</p><p>Suga nodded. Daichi could feel his body grow colder as the boy stole all his heat, but he didn’t mind it. “You’re like a vampire”, he commented. “Always cold.”</p><p>Suga let out a muffled yawn. “‘M sorry”, he mumbled. </p><p>“Nah. I like it like this.” In his arms, Suga felt surprisingly tender. Daichi adjusted his posture, hoping to prevent his arms from going numb during the night. Humming in approval, Suga tucked his head into Daichi’s chest, his hair soft against his neck and collarbone. He did like it like this. </p><p>“Mmh, Dai?” Suga asked in a drowsy voice.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Sorry for dragging you into this”.</p><p>Daichi held Suga tighter. “Hey, I was the one who called you. And I already figured we’d end up doing something crazy like this”.</p><p>In his arms, Daichi felt Suga relax. “That makes me sound predictable”, complained the boy.</p><p>Daichi chuckled. “Never”. </p><p>“I can’t believe we forgot the storage room couldn’t be unlocked from the inside, though. Especially after Nishinoya’s stunt last month”.</p><p>The memory made Daichi smile. Sick of Kageyama and Tsukishima’s arguing, Nishinoya had tricked them into going into the storage room and locked them inside while the others finished cleaning up the gym after practice. It had only been ten minutes, but the boys had fled the gym so fast after being released one would think they had spent days without seeing the light of day. Hinata and Yamaguchi had found it hilarious, of course, and so had Suga, but Daichi had had no choice but to scold Nishinoya for his shenanigans, even if he’d had to hold in a laugh himself.</p><p>“Hard to forget”, he commented fondly. His time at Karasuno would be hard to forget. He really hoped he didn’t.</p><p>“Don’t get melancholic now”, protested Suga, perceptive as always. “We’ve still got nationals. And you have to give them your gift after we secure first place”.</p><p>“I think the gift is as yours as it is mine after what we’ve been through to hide it tonight. One would think we’ll be giving it to Asahi”.</p><p>Daichi felt his friend chuckle. “You said it yourself: that man is incapable of keeping a secret. Whatever he knows, Nishinoya knows too. And Nishonoya is by far the loudest on the team”.</p><p>“Hmm, not so sure about that. Tanaka makes quite the ruckus too. And Hinata’s surely gonna inherit the title, with his energy”.</p><p>Suga gasped theatrically. “You leave poor innocent Hinata out of this!”</p><p>“You don’t sound very threatening while comfortably snuggling up to me, you know”, teased Daichi.</p><p>“<em>Excuse me </em>, but I am a ruthless thief”, protested his friend while only cuddling closer. “A cold, calculating mastermind!”</p><p>Daichi nuzzled Sugawara’s hair. “Right, right”, he conceded without much conviction. “Absolutely terrifying”.</p><p>“Precisely”, concorded Sugawara with a proud voice. A yawn escaped his lips moments later. Suga got easily tired when he didn’t get a full night of sleep, and it was well past midnight now. Daichi thought it was adorable.</p><p>“I’ll wake us up tomorrow”, said Daichi softly. </p><p>“Mmh, thanks”, mumbled Sugawara. He seemed half asleep already, curled up against Daichi and melted in between his arms. “‘Night, Dai,” he whispered.</p><p>“Good night, Koushi”.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Daichi woke up with his left arm numb under Suga’s weight. His back hurt from laying in the mat, not much squishier than the wooden floor beneath it. Half the towel-blankets had fallen off from their movement, and the other half laid chaotically on top of them, covering them by patches and doing little to keep the chill morning air out. </p><p>He didn’t really notice any of that, though.</p><p>In between his arms, Suga was still curled up against his chest, his head tucked under Daichi’s. His pyjama was velvety against the boy’s skin, no longer freezing, and his soft milky hair brushed Daichi’s cheeks in pleasant tingles. It felt warm, warmer than it probably was.</p><p>It took Daichi longer than any morning to forsake the comfort of his makeshift bed. Finally, aware of the minutes passing by, he slid his arm from under Suga. The boy shifted in protest, heavily asleep. The captain felt a tingle of guilt for having to wake his friend up, but he was sure the boy would rather not be found tangled among towels in the floor of the storage room. </p><p>Daichi lifted himself up to look at his friend, and he felt a warm sense of fondness flooding his chest. Suga was sleeping with his mouth half open, drooling all over the towel-pillow squished against his right cheek, hair tangled and falling over his forehead. His cheeks and nose were flushed red, probably from the cold. He looked beautiful. </p><p>Daichi placed a kiss on his forehead, lips brushing only lightly against the boy’s soft locks. Suga seemed to humm in his sleep.</p><p>Daichi decided he could start tidying the mess they’d made by himself. There was still some time before Asahi got there, and they wouldn’t have any clothes to change into until Shimizu arrived. Daichi had never been able to deny Suga after all, even if the boy was asleep. Sighing, the captain placed his coat over the boy, who was curled up in an impossibly small ball.</p><p>Suga was gonna be the end of him, but for some reason, Daichi didn't mind at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiyoooooo!</p>
<p>Hope someone enjoys my first story. Tooth rotting fluff, I know. </p>
<p>And disclaimer, I do not condone students breaking into school. That shit’s illegal. </p>
<p>Anyway. For my Iwa-chan, enjoy your Daisuga.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>